


Willmsteri's SenGen Week 2019

by Willmsteri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Female Gen, Fluff, Kemonomimi, M/M, Modern AU, kitsune gen, sengen, sengen week 2019, that's in the last chapter tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willmsteri/pseuds/Willmsteri
Summary: My take on SenGen week: Day 1 - Kemonomimi, Day 2 - Cellphones, Day 3 - Cola, Day 4 - First date, Day 5 - Supernatural being au + Modern au, Day 6 - Domestic, Day 7 - Free choice
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 57
Kudos: 171
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	1. Day 1 - Kemonomimi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda part of a bigger fic which is a work (forever) in progress, hopefully I can finish it someday. But yeah, Kitsune Gen ends up living with Senkuu while his dad is in space. Just a little piece of their daily lives, at this point, Gen hasn't stayed too long yet.

Senkuu laid on his back on the couch in the living room. He had been reading a book but now he was thinking of other stuff so the hardcover had to wait on the coffee table. He sat up a bit to prop himself against the armrest so he could peer over the sofa's cushions. Gen was in the kitchen, preparing dinner probably. Senkuu heard him sing to himself quietly and he moved around with a skip in his step. He still wasn't sure how he ended up in this living situation. How he ended up with a kitsune living with him, cooking for him, cleaning the house and even washing his clothes. Senkuu really didn't understand even if he remembered exactly how this had came to be. But Gen looked happy. Not like Senkuu really cared but it was a nice thing to notice. 

He sat up and glanced at his book. Nah, maybe later. He got up to his feet and turned to look at Gen again. The man was a kitsune, no doubts about that, he had seen the proof before. But if the ears and tail really were like ones of a fox... were they soft? He's never pet a fox so he wouldn't know. He had to know. As a man of science. He walked over to the kitchen and watched as Gen chopped some carrots. Kitsune had disguised himself as a human, hiding his fox like features; ears, tails and some face markings. Senkuu wasn't sure but he kinda remembered Gen having small fangs and sharp nails.

"Gen." Senkuu called from behind the older male. Gen turned around, as if he'd known all this time other was standing there. 

"Ah, Senkuu-chan! Sorry but the dinner isn't ready yet, I'm a bit behind on schedule with it." Gen smiled, he always did, but clearly tried to make his face seem apologetic. Senkuu hummed.

"Can I see your ears? Your fox ears I mean." Just to specify. Senkuu watched as Gen tilted his head a little.

"Why would Senkuu-chan want to see my ears?" He sounded a bit confused.

"Just because. Can you show them or not?" Senkuu tried to come across as friendly as possible and not sound rude.

"Well if it's Senkuu-chan, I'll gladly do so." With that being said, a pair of black ears popped up from the pitch black hair as if they'd been hiding there, laying low and waiting. The pair of ears twitched and Gen seemed to wait if other had more orders he had to follow. Request would probably be a more appropriate word of choice. 

Senkuu watched and without Gen having time to react, he closed the space between them and reached out to touch Gen's ears.

"Hii— Senkuu-chan??" Gen didn't really like this development but didn't dare to move either. He got to live here with Senkuu-chan so this was just a small favour to do. Senkuu rubber the outside of his ear and Gen had to admit to himself that he was extremely touch starved. It felt so nice and he felt warm. He was probably blushing.

Senkuu didn't give other any explanation, he started to rub the ears and came to a quick conclusion. Gen's ears were really soft. Like REALLY soft. The fur was pitch black like his hair but didn't feel the same. Understandable since human hair and and animal's fur were completely different. He then brushed against the inside of Gen's ear and that's when other pulled away.

"Sorry Senkuu-chan but I really have to continue cooking~!" Gen made a quick excuse but Senkuu noticed how other seemed really embarrassed about this.

"Sorry, was that too intimate or something? I didn't really ask for permission..." Senkuu felt a bit bad now. Gen shook his head and smiled. Like he always did.

"Well my ears are a little sensitive but it's fine, as long as it's Senkuu-chan it's okay." He was having a fight in his head with himself. Of course it was a big deal. But other half of him was just so in love with Senkuu-chan that he didn't mind.

"I see..." Senkuu saw something moving from the corner of his eye and looked down. "Gen, your tails are visible." And then they were not. He looked up to find Gen looking really flustered and troubled. 

"I'm really bad at controlling my form in these kinda situations." Gen held his fox ears against his head, clearly trying to make them go away. Senkuu felt kinda bad for him but this was his fault, was there anything he could do to fix this awkward scene.

"Gen, I'll help you make dinner. I'm pretty bad at cooking but I'll do my best." Senkuu made an offer, more like a statement though. Gen looked at him and the ears finally disappeared as Gen's smile returned. 

"Thank you Senkuu-chan!" Gen turned away and then made space for his host. "You can cut the rest of the carrots, you can use these as an example." Gen pointed out the ones he chopped before Senkuu interrupted him. "I'll cut onion." Senkuu nodded and washed his hands like Gen did, they'd both been touching Gen's hair and ears so it was a must.

Cooking together was peaceful. At least to Senkuu. He wasn't a good cook so he always ate premade foods or just cup ramen but then Gen decided to live here and insisted on making him food. It was nice. Gen was nice. Senkuu didn't want to admit it but he was starting to like this kitsune a lot. He wondered how long Gen would stay, he seemed like he only did things when he wanted to and comes and goes as he pleases. Why would Gen want to stay here? He said he didn't want him to be lonely without his dad but would a kitsune just keep company like this? Over thinking was bad for Senkuu's health.

Cooking went great, nothing was set on fire and all fingers were still attached. They ate in silence, mostly, until Gen just couldn't be quiet anymore and started telling about his pranks on unsuspecting hikers in the forest and how he ones lived a while at this old man's house, he had treated Gen like his own son but he died of old age. Gen said the man was happy that he had company in his last days and it really touched Gen's heart. 

Senkuu listened and was amazed by how alive Gen was when telling his stories, he had light in his eyes and only now did Senkuu notice that other had blue eyes. Not black like he had thought. It was unfortunate what happened to the old man but he wondered if Gen had been sad. Other didn't seem to be a gloomy type but it made him think, was there a breaking point for Gen? 

"Well, thank you for helping me with the dinner today Senkuu-chan~" Gen was done telling stories and ready to take the dishes. Senkuu hopped off of his train of thought and got up but took his own dishes. 

"I'll help a bit more." Senkuu said and this made Gen smile and other seemed actually happy, not just the polite smile he had on his face around the clock. 

"Thank you Senkuu-chan!" Gen made his way to the sink and Senkuu followed suit. It took almost no time when both of them were on dishwashing duty. After finishing up in the kitchen, Senkuu returned to his seat on the sofa but soon enough Gen joined him.

"What were you reading before you came to bother me?" Gen asked and gave a sly smile. Senkuu knew other was sharp but noticing things like these when he wasn't even watching...

"Just some science related book, it's pretty boring for you." Senkuu was too tired to continue reading now. "Was I really a bother?" Gen chuckled.

"A little yes but I think it was kinda cute you wanted to feel my ears." Gen leaned to the armrest and pulled his knees to his chest. "It's quite intimate if you ask me..." he hid his giggle behind his hand. 

"Sorry I didn't know." Senkuu looked at the other and then looked quite amused. "But you said if it was me it wasn't a big deal right?" Gen looked away as if he did know anything about that. 

"I MAY have said so..." Gen glanced at Senkuu. "But these lips are sealed from now on~" he moved his hand along his mouth, imitating how a zipper worked.

"Is that so...." Senkuu smiled and then sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you wanna be like that then go ahead." He chuckled and got up. "I'm gonna take a shower and then head to bed, school tomorrow." To this, Gen nodded.

"Wish I could come to school too, it gets really boring here all by myself~" Gen laid down after Senkuu got up, stealing the couch all to himself. "Maybe I'll become a new transfer student or something?" He laughed a bit and Senkuu shook his head.

"Please don't do that. Pick up a hobby or something, just don't come to my school." He ruffled his own hair before turning away to go take the shower. "Learn some magic tricks or something."

"Sounds fun~" Gen smiled after him. "Magic tricks, huh...." but the thought of invading Senkuu's school still lingered in his mind.


	2. Day 2 - Cellphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu decided to get Gen a phone, how else was he supposed to get hold of the kitsune when needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put too much effort to this chapter, kitsune Gen au again, I had to change my phone language to English to get the right terms for things. Also used my own phone as reference. I hope this is nice to read, I at least enjoyed writing it :)

Gen stared at the item on the table while sitting across from Senkuu.

"Umm..." he didn't know what he was supposed to do or say.

"It's a phone. Never seen one? Sorry I forgot you're like 200 years old grandpa." Senkuu grinned. Making fun of Gen was a lot of fun. 

"I know what a phone is! Even if I've lived my whole life on that mountain, in the forest, I've kept myself up to date with technology." Gen pouted and took the smartphone from the table. "Why would you even give me a phone?"

Senkuu looked at him and then sighed. "I can't believe you... While I'm away from home; school, store, whatever else, you can't contact me in any way. Same goes for me. So, I bought you a phone. AND before you say something about money: not an issue since dad's a damn astronaut." Gen was indiid going to complain about that but now he couldn't.

"I see your point. But Senkuu-chan, I don't know how to operate a _smart_ phone. As stupid as it sound. You need to teach me." Gen felt so dumb for not being _exactly_ up to date with human inventions. Why couldn't Senkuu-chan just get him a normal phone with buttons in it? 

"So you _are_ a fossil?" Senkuu laughed and then got up to move around the table, taking a seat next to the kitsune. "Don't worry, I'll teach you okay." He took hold of Gen's hand where other had the phone and turned it. "See those two buttons at the side? Longer one is actually two buttons. It mainly controls the volume of your phone. Upper side is higher volume and the other side is lower volume. You got that?"

Gen nodded. "I think so. So the other button is?" He hovered his thumb over it and Senkuu pressed his own thumb on his and the button went down and the screen lit up. 

"That one is the lock button. You press it again and it locks the phone and then again and it unlocks it." While Senkuu explained, Gen pressed the button twice.

"Oh, well that's simple enough." The kitsune had thought this was some rocket science, but if humans used these all the time they couldn't be that hard to use. "So how do I call you?" Gen turned his head to look at Senkuu who clearly felt superior at the moment.

"Well first you unlock the phone like you just did. Then you swipe up with your finger like this," Senkuu touched the lock screen and moved his finger up so that the picture of a foggy lake faded away revealing the home screen. "And then you see this. It's called the home screen. I've already added the digital clock on it so you can see the time." Senkuu pointed out the digits on the screen. "See this green icon with an old school telephone receiver on it? This is the icon you have to press if you wanna call me." This time Gen pressed it by himself. "Good. Now you have options here: keypad, recents and contacts. You can use keypad to dial any number you want. Everytime you make a call, that number appears in the recents tab. And when you save numbers they show up in the contacts tab. You got that?"

"Yeah I gueeess...." Gen's extended 'guess' made it sound like a big maybe-maybe not situation. "I mean it does sound simple but then again it doesn't." Gen sighed. "Okay so if I want to save your number, what do I do?" He was looking at his contacts tab which was to no one's surprise empty. Senkuu pointed at the screen. 

"See that little plus mark here? Press that." And Gen did. "Now you can write my name here but first press this to write my number." Once again the kitsune did as told and it gave him the keypad which showed numbers. 

"Now I just press the numbers in the order you tell me? God I really feel so old even though I'm still such a young kitsune..." Gen really felt like if he ever started drinking to forget, this seemed like the right time. Senkuu chuckled.

"Yeah you're right. So get ready, I'll tell the number now." Senkuu gave his number slowly so Gen got it right the first time. "Okay now you can write 'Senkuu' there and we can move on." Gen nodded and pressed the 'Name' to write. He wrote 'Senkuu-chan' and then wondered what the smiley face was in the upper corner of the keypad. He pressed it without asking and found a lot of funny looking symbols. They looked like faces. "So you found the emojis. You can use them to express, for example, emotions. If you're angry or sad or happy, you'll probably figure out what each one represents. So—" Gen had a sly grin on his face when he added an emoji with two hearts to the end of Senkuu's contact name. 

"Look Senkuu-chan! Isn't that cute?" The contact said 'Senkuu-chan💕'. He looked at the younger male who actually had gotten a nice rosy color on his cheeks. "Are you that embarrassed Senkuu-chan~?" Gen chuckled and Senkuu looked away, trying to seem annoyed.

"Idiot. Do you want me to teach you or not?" Senkuu was now the one pouting. Gen was so bold about his feelings for him even though the other knew Senkuu may not even like him back. But he did like him. Which made him feel so embarrassed about a single stupid heart emoji. He really needed to get a hold of himself. 

"I'm sorry Senkuu-sensei!" Gen laughed behind his hand and saved the contact from the 'Save' option. "Look I'm already learning~" Senkuu turned back at the other and nodded.

"Good. Okay now that you're done laughing at me, if you press here it takes you back to the home screen. Here's where you can send me messages from. This blue icon with a speech bubble in it. Press that." Gen nodded, still smiling about the fact how easy it was to make the younger male blush, even if it was just a little. Now there was a new display screen. "There's that blue icon again. If you press that, you can start a new conversation." Gen pressed the round icon and the phone demanded the contact to which he wanted to send a message to. "You can just write the start of my contact there and it will give it to you as an option to choose. Ones you've put the receiver there you can write a message. What ever you want, try it." Senkuu leaned back and watched as Gen tried to write. It was quite difficult to search for the right kanji but Gen quickly got the hang of it. Soon Senkuu's phone vibrated and he dug it out of his pocket. A message from an unknown sender. He unlocked his phone, he had a pattern as a code to get in. He got the message open and it was just full of emojis. Oh God what had he created. 

_Thank you❣ so much for teaching me_ 💕💕 _Senkuu-chan_ 😘💕🎉 _I'll make sure to put extra effort_ 💪🙌 _to tomorrow's dinner_ 🤗🍽💕

💖 _: Gen_ 😘

Senkuu was thinking of just taking the phone away from Gen, this was too much. This was too cute, if this continued he wasn't sure if his heart could take it.

"Did you like my text?" Gen's sly smile almost mocked Senkuu and he replied vocally to other's message. 

"You better put more effort in the dinner. Also that's too many emojis." Senkuu sighed and got up. "I think I need a nap or something. Don't destroy that phone while figuring it out." After getting a 'I'll be careful~' from Gen, he left to his room and after flopping down on his bed, Senkuu pulled out his phone again and looked at Gen's first message. Senkuu smiled fondly and wondered if he should actually try and tell Gen that maybe, just maybe, he might return the kitsune's feelings. But maybe some other day. Senkuu wasn't even sure yet. He pressed the screen few times to save Gen's number as Gen with a fox head emoji at the end of the name. He just couldn't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update this fic on time because of the new year, my friend is staying over and I rather spend my time with her but I try my best to post the rest of the days! Better late than never :D


	3. Day 3 - Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen sees a commercial and texts Senkuu about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I'll post two days more today! But I hope you'll enjoy more kitsune Gen!

The television was on and some stupid program was playing on it. Gen didn't find it interesting at all and he hoped he had something else to do. He had cleaned the house already, there was no laundry today and he had even made riceballs for later. He had nothing to do, he'd already read all the books in the house he understood something about and there were no new magic tricks he could learn. He had gone through the internet searches for every trick already. The ones he could do at home of course. Gen was laying on the couch, not even finding a good position to settle into. He stared at the TV like it would magically start to show something interesting. After a while the commercials started playing in the middle of the program. Not that Gen cared. But then there was a commercial about a soda Gen hadn't heard before, probably since he had no interest is drinks like that. It looked weird, the liquid was black but the people seemed to love it. Should he try..? He waited until he saw the name of the product and then went to search his phone. It was somewhere in the house. 

It took way too much time to find it, it had been in the kitchen, and Gen had been chanting the name of the carbonated drink that whole time so he wouldn't forget. After getting his hands on his phone he quickly went and texted Senkuu-chan.

_Could you bring me a bottle of Coka Cola on you way home~? I saw a commercial and I really wanna try it!_ 💕

Gen had dialed down with the emojis but at least one was a must! He pressed 'send' and went back to the couch to wait for an answer. Senkuu was probably on a lecture right now but he'll check his phone soon enough. Gen was patient. He took, finally, a nice position on the couch and hummed a song he'd heard at some point. From time to time he glanced at the TV, the commercial hadn't played since. He tried to go through the different channels but nothing interesting was ever on television at this time. Only elders were home and watched all this crap. 

It was weird to say elders when he topped all of them in age for at least over 100 years. Gen hasn't exactly been counting but he was probably nearing 250's. It wouldn't be long until he'd get his third tail. Well for a human it was but time felt lot faster for him. In a weird way. His thought process was interrupted by his phone in need of attention. He snatched it off the table and checked. Senkuu-chan had answered him. After unlocking the phone he opened the conversation. 

_Really? Well I guess you haven't tried carbonated drinks before? I'll bring you a bottle._

Gen smiled at his phone, oh he really didn't deserve Senkuu-chan. Not as a friend or even host but he was glad to have this. It was a small thing to buy a soda but the fact that Senkuu-chan even bothered with him made him so happy.

_Thank you so much Senkuu-chan!_ 💕 _When does your day end?_ 🤔

Gen didn't need to wait long to get an answer.

_Lectures will be over for the day at 4PM so maybe before 5_

Gen sighed.

_But that's like over 3 hours!_ 😭😫

Senkuu clearly had a coffee break since other was able to text back so quickly.

_No can do, take a nap or something. Don't foxes like to nap under trees in the shade?_ 😏

Oh my God Senkuu-chan actually used that smug emoji just to mock him! So rude.

_Don't give me that emoji_ 😣 _You're so mean_ 😠😣

_Heh, you gotta live with it. Lecture's starting, see you later. I'll bring you that Cola._

_You better!_ 😫

After that, no reply. Gen sighed and went through his phone to find his music library. He put one of the playlists on shuffle and placed the phone back on the table. He curled up and pulled one of the pillows under his head. No. This won't do. He needed a blanket. So he got up and walked to his room, yes he was staying in the quest room and so it was his, and took the blanket and returned to the sofa where he tossed and turned a bit until he was fully under the blanket and curled up again. It was warm and comfortable and the music was soothing. Like Senkuu-chan had said, taking a nap was probably a good idea. His body betrayed him soon enough and he fell asleep.

Gen woke up to the sound of the front door. He was still sleepy as he sat up but soon was wide awake. Something cold was suddenly against his cheek and he was so startled his fox ears popped out.

"Aah—!!!" He pulled away from the cold object, it was wet too! And only then did he notice Senkuu-chan standing there. "You didn't have to do that!" He reached for his ears to press them against his hair. Then he saw what the cold object was. A glass bottle, it was just what he had asked. The cola. "Oh, thanks, I uh, you scared me, I just woke up." 

Senkuu grinned. "Nah, it's fine, sorry about that. You wanna sit at the table? I'll pour you a glass." Gen nodded, his extra pair of ears twitching and trailed after Senkuu to the kitchen but he settle at the table. 

"How was your day Senkuu-chan?" Gen asked and watched as other took two glasses and then used some kind of tool to pop off the bottle cap. 

"The day was fine, can't say I learned something new but it was still nice hearing someone else explain that stuff instead of myself." When he poured the content of the bottle to the glasses, Gen thought it sounded nice. The soda really was black. The bottle was set back on the table and Senkuu walked over to Gen placing the other glass in front of him and then taking a seat across from the kitsune with his own glass.

"Take a sip." Senkuu was grinning. Gen knew by now that the grin meant trouble. But Gen wasn't going to back down from something he especially asked for. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. It felt so weird! Were carbonated drinks really like this?? He couldn't really taste it though, it was such a small amount. 

As Gen was tasting the Cola, Senkuu followed the movement of his ears. The black pair went down and back at the first realization of the prickling soda but soon took a position which indicated curiosity. Senku won't admit it but he went and read some books about animal behavior. He'll never tell.

After another, bigger, sip he tasted it, there wasn't anything he could describe it as. But he liked it. It was good. Gen drank some more and the liquid felt like it started to sting is throat so he had to cut his gulp short. It was hard to describe this drink. 

"So do you like it?" Senkuu asked even though he already knew the answer from other's ears which were like an open book. Gen look at him and smiled. So brightly. Did he need to buy sunglasses now? The kitsune nodded.

"I like it, thank you Senkuu-chan!" Gen was happy and fully awake now, carbonated drink really helped to drive away even the tiniest bits of sleepiness he still had. "I think I could drink this daily." He chuckled. Senkuu smiled and drank from his own glass.

"That's not a good idea. You'll gain weight. Can kitsunes even get fat?" He had a shit eating grin on his face and Gen blushed, more from anger than embarrassment but also from that.

"No! I mean, I don't know! I don't know any fat people of my kind..." Gen's ears indicated that he was kinda upset now so Senkuu sighed. 

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that okay?" He thought of something, anything, to make other feel a bit better again. "Remember when I told you to learn magic tricks? Have you learned any?" As soon as Senkuu asked, Gen seemed excited right away.

"I've learned so many! Wait here!" Gen got up and hurried to get something. Senkuu watched after him, noting that Gen's tail wasn't visible. He wondered when the kitsune would notice his ears were still on plain sight. Gen was back as quickly as he left and sat back down across from Senkuu with a pack of cards.

"I'll show you every card trick I know, dinner will be late tonight." Gen smiled and Senkuu knew it was too late to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, two more chapters today and then I'll try and work out days 6 and 7, I'll finish this before next weekend!  
> Also I really can't describe Cola, it doesn't really taste like anything but still it tastes super good?? Like I tried, I even drank cola while writing this but I still couldn't put it into words.  
> But thank you for reading till now, all your comments have made me so SO happy and I wish to get a few more because they just make my day so much better :)


	4. Day 4 - First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen wants to do something different for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's more, I wrote this like half a sleep so I hope it's readable :D

Gen was laying on Senkuu's bed and watched as the owner of the bed was buried in books and wasn't probably even in this reality at the moment. Gen was so bored. He'd come to keep the other company but in actuality Gen was lonely. He knew Senkuu had to study for his college exams but when he did, that was all he did. Senkuu was so into it that if Gen didn't bring him something to eat and drink he'll probably wither away. Gen let out a deep and long sigh and rolled onto his belly. 

Even if it was kinda lonely, the way Senkuu looked as he studied, serious but still kinda soft, was really nice. But it didn't fix Gen's problem. It was boring to be at home all the time since he wasn't allowed to come and go as he pleased. He could go to the nearest market to buy food supplies and other necessities but other than that, Senku had to go with him. Gen understood it was because he was a kitsune and it would be really bad if people learned that accidentally. But he wanted to go out and see and experience stuff. Even if he could look and watch every species of fish from his phone, he still wanted to go to an aquarium some day. Or zoo, that would be fun. But he was stuck here. Oh the pain.

Gen looked at Senkuu who was still reading and writing down stuff. He looked at one book and then another and suddenly he pulled out a new book entirely. Oh for fuck's sake, he couldn't take this anymore. Gen sat up.

"Senkuu-chan?" He asked to get other's attention. 

"Mm?" Senkuu didn't look up from his books and just automatically reacted to his name being called.

"I wanna go on a date." Gen stated. It wasn't a suggestion or a wish, it was a fact.

"Mmm." Senkuu answered in the same manner but after a few second he raised his head up and looked at Gen. "What?" He seemed to be confused.

"As I said, I want to go on a date. With you. I've been holed up here for few months already and we've been a thing for a long while. But we haven't gone on a date. So when are you done studying?" Gen was pretty impatient about this and Senkuu could hear that from his voice.

"Now I guess. I didn't think you'd wanna go on a date. Since you haven't said anything, I thought you were fine with how things are now..." Senkuu felt a bit bad about that. "We could go tomorrow though, since it's kinda late to go anywhere right now." Senkuu said to which Gen shook his head.

"Movies are still an option this late so I'll find a one we could watch." Gen took out his phone and searched for the movie schedule for the closest theater. Senkuu laughed a bit. 

"Okay, we'll go and see a movie. Choose a good one." He got up and looked at Gen who nodded while scrolling through the choices. Senkuu took the empty mug from the table and left the room to return it to the kitchen. It was kind of amusing how over 200 year old kitsune was so keen to go on a date as if he was a teenager. Senkuu chuckled by himself in the kitchen as he put the mug to the dishwasher. Gen could be really cute sometimes. 

Senkuu walked back to his room and Gen almost walked right into his arms. Gen reacted before they could collide and smiled at him. "Senkuu-chan, I found a movie, we have thirty minutes." Gen walked around him to go and change probably since other was wearing just some shorts and a simple t-shirt. Senkuu thought that he should take a quick shower. And so he did. 

After shower, Senkuu was drying his hair with a towel when Gen poked his head into the bathroom. "You have to be quick, at this rate your wet hair will be the least of our problems." Gen smirked and disappeared from the doorway and Senkuu sighed. Whatever, he'll just brush it to a ponytail, that had to do for now. When done with his hair, he went back to his room to get dressed. Might just take a light jacket just in case it's chilly when they get back. Senkuu came to the front door where Gen was already waiting. 

"Senkuu-chan, put your shoes on, let's go so we won't miss the start of the movie~" Gen was suddenly so radiant and full of energy. Senkuu smiled to him.

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec." Senkuu pulled his shoes on and tied them and then checked if he had his wallet and keys and also his phone. Okay he was sure he had everything now. "Okay let's go." Senkuu declared and Gen looked so happy. If this was all it took to get Gen this excited, he'd take the kitsune to a movie or someplace else more often.

They made their way towards the theater and Senkuu kept asking what the movie was they were going to watch but Gen kept insisting that he had to wait and see. It didn't take long for them to arrive and walk into the lobby. There were a lot of posters on the walls and some were even from the past decade. Gen then pulled his sleeve and pointed out the one they were there for. It was a film that told the story of a writer who had lost his touch and was ready to give up his career but he met a woman who told him stories about things which he couldn't even imagine. Senkuu guessed that the woman served as some sort of muse to this man but it seemed to be a romance film. He didn't really care for those but Gen seemed to like them. He bought the tickets and some snacks and a Cola for Gen and for himself just water. 

They got seated quickly since their seats were at the last row, high enough to see the screen perfectly. To Senkuu's surprise, their row was empty by the time the lights dimmed and went off, except for them. People seemed to like the middle seats and rows the best. Gen sipped on his Cola and soon Senkuu felt a hand trying to find his so Senkuu took hold of that slender hand. He heard Gen chuckle and found it really cute. 

The movie started and soon they saw a man who was writing at his desk but soon started throwing and ripping the few papers he had there and he seemed to be in great despair. It soon cuts to him sitting at a bar, miserable but then a beautiful young woman sits across him to ask about his worries. The man tells and the woman listens. It's kinda boring so Senkuu turns to look at Gen who's enjoying the movie. Was this the first movie he'd seen? Senkuu smiled at the thought and glanced at their hands, still holding one another. 

The movie continued with the woman and the man ending up at the man's place, the woman comforted the man as he laid his head on her lap. She started telling a story about great beasts who soared through the skies, ancient and wise. They would land for food and water and were always careful not to be seen by the human race as a man was not wise and was blinded by greed of owning every flora and fauna on Earth. The beasts would live for hundreds of years and only feast on lands untouched by humans. The man asked where the beasts went. The woman just smiled. She told him another story. Story about little people, so small you could fit a bunch of them on an open palm. They lived among humans, in their homes and houses, hiding all the time. They were responsible for the items you misplaced, they were a harmless race of little people who lived like humans but out of their sight. The man was already sleepy and asked if the little people would live here at his house and the woman giggled. She told him he was silly and that neither of those were real. Not the beasts of the sky nor the little people hiding in our homes. The man just nodded and fell asleep and the woman caressed his hair. She began to sing a song. It was also a story. In the song someone is in misery and then sees the light but that light is only temporary and after it dims out the person is in complete darkness but slowly creates their own light to light up their own path. Senkuu found this movie kind of fascinating even though he still felt like it was kinda boring.

As Senkuu had guessed, the woman was a muse to the man and they fell in love. But in the end only the man was in love and the woman faded away, she was the last of her stories, a woman who searches to fulfill wishes of the weak and aid those who despair. But there's no place for her in wealth and fame so she leaves with the wind and the man is so sad but moves on quickly. He still remembers her, he wrote down all her stories and kept that book for himself. The movie had a bittersweet ending to it but overall it was an okay movie. 

After they left the theater, Gen was telling how he loved the whole concept of the movie, the way the woman told her stories and how wonderful her voice was when singing. Senkuu listened other gush about it and they walked home. Gen was almost pressed against him, hugging his arm and seemed really happy. Senkuu smiled and wondered where Gen wanted to go tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wrote something random as the movie script so it probably sounds dumb :D  
> I don't know if I've said this but these events of all the chapters don't happen right after one another, these are just tiny parts from the whole story I'll try to write and it's been so hard to not tell big stuff from it. But yeah these might not even be in order in the end so we'll see is I'm able to write the whole thing I have in mind. I hope to see you read it if I one day finish it. :)


	5. Day 5 - Supernatural being au + Modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu finds out something he never even considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now I've caught up a little, 6th day is in progress already, I'll update that soon too.

Senkuu was late. It had started raining at first but now the sky was in full rage and was lighting up and roaring continuously. He really didn't have time for this but the teachers said to wait it out in the school building. He had told Gen he had a short day today but thanks to this Hellish weather he was stuck here. 

Senkuu took out his phone and send a message to Gen.

_I'll be late, can't go out to that storm._

He stared at the screen but nothing happened. Maybe Gen was sleeping? No way anyone could sleep with this loud thunderstorm raging outside. Of maybe he was just in the toilet or something. It was just weird cause Gen always answered right away. 

In the end he didn't get an answer and got a bit worried. Senkuu said mentally 'fuck you' to the order to stay indoors and left. It took two minutes of running in the rain and he was already soaked to bone. He made it to the nearest bus stop just in time before the bus doors closed and after paying he took a seat knowing very well the seat was now very uncomfortable for the next one to sit in. Even if the trip took only twenty minutes, to Senkuu it was way too long. He had made all these scenarios in his head that what if Gen had slipped and hit his head or maybe fallen off of a stool while trying to reach something or worse... What if Gen left. What if Gen was bored of being at home all the time or maybe Gen was bored of _him_. 

Senkuu pressed the stop button and waited for the vehicle to come to a halt before stepping out and hurrying home. Another stupid 3 minutes. When getting to his door, Senkuu was out of breath while looking for his keys. He got hold of them and opened the door. Lights were still on, surprisingly in this weather. 

"Gen?" Senkuu stepped inside and left his bag on the floor and untied his shoes. "Are you home?" He asked louder. Nothing. He really was starting to fear the worst. He kicked off his shoes and left his jacket with the rest of the stuff on the floor and walked further into his own home. "Gen come on, I know you're here." He went to the living room and looked around. Then in the mids of the loud thundering, he heard it. Quiet cries, whimpers, but those didn't sound human. Had some stray dog or cat come inside..? He walked around the couch and when he came close to the TV he spotted something that didn't belong there. Something black. Was that a tail? It went behind the TV stand, no way did Gen fit there. Senkuu decided to check and there he saw.... a fox. There was a black fox behind his TV stand, shaking and whining, pressing on its ears with it's paws.

"Gen?" Senkuu asked as gently as he could, not wanting to scare him. The fox jerked as it heard him and looked up. Senkuu was sure he was just imagining it but it's eyes looked like it was crying. To Senkuu's surprise, the fox got up and jumped at him, making him fall but before Senkuu could be mad, the fox pressed itself against him, still shaking in fear. Senkuu, now laying on the living room floor, sighed and stroked the fox's black fur gently. "Didn't think you would be afraid of thunder. Guess I just assumed since you lived on that mountain." Fox seemed to relax the tiniest bit now that it was close to Senkuu. This continued for hours. Senkuu had even dried off a little by the time the weather was starting to clear. And at some point he had fallen asleep and now woke up to a human Gen curled up next to him. Senkuu looked at the other, now sleeping from exhaustion, and saw dried tears on his cheeks. He felt bad for not leaving the campus earlier. He brushed his fingers through Gen's hair, noting how different it felt that the fox fur. Other stirred and opened his eyes.

"Senkuu-chan?" Gen asked as if he wasn't sure. Senkuu gave a small smile.

"Yeah. 10 billion percent." He then sat up, cruel but had to be done, and looked down at Gen who was preparing himself mentally to get up as well. "You didn't tell me you could transform into a fox. I was kinda surprised." Gen got into a sitting position. 

"Oh, well it's because I didn't really remember that since I don't use that form. It's only for when I get really scared and have to hide..." Gen seemed to be very ashamed of this flaw of his. Senkuu reached out to cup other's cheek. 

"Being afraid of things like thunder isn't a bad thing. I mean that being ashamed of something you can't really do anything about is unnecessary." He was trying to comfort Gen but he was so bad at it. Gen looked at him and raised his own hand on top of Senkuu's. "Gen, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." This made Gen smile.

"It's fine Senkuu-chan. I've lived for over 200 years and have survived all the thunderstorms till now so it's fine. But when you came, I really felt so relieved. Thank you." Gen leaned forward and kissed Senkuu gently on the lips. Latter was more than surprised. This was the first time Gen had kissed him like this. Kisses on cheek were normal now days but this? Oh boy. Gen pulled away, smiling. "Was it that bad?" He giggled. Senkuu shook his head.

"No. The opposite actually. I was just kinda..." Senkuu didn't have time to finish his sentence when Gen kissed him again, this time Senkuu returning it. Senkuu could live in this moment forever. It felt so nice and natural. But as lovely as it would be, he really needed to change his clothes. They pulled apart and Senkuu sighed. "I need to change, my clothes are still a bit wet and it's uncomfortable so I'm gonna go and change." He got up and offered a hand to Gen who took it to pull himself up.

"Okay, I think I'll do the laundry so you can leave those clothes by the washing machine after changing." Gen smiled and gave Senkuu one more kiss before going to the kitchen for whatever reason. Senkuu nodded and left to his room to change. He was suddenly so lovestruck and he didn't understand why, they'd been kinda like a thing for awhile now but he was guessing it only now sunk in. In his room, Senkuu took off the damp clothing and took new set out of his closet but instead of casual school wear, he pulled on some sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. 

Like Gen had instructed, Senkuu took his earlier clothes to the washer and dumped them into the basket and as he headed out of the room, Gen went in. "I thought we could order something." Gen said and started sorting out the clothes as Senkuu stood by the door. "I feel just really tired after all that and I don't think we even have anything to make a decent meal out of." Senkuu nodded.

"Okay, you have anything in mind?" Senkuu asked and Gen shook his head. 

"No, but you can choose, anything will do." He smiled and Senkuu couldn't help but to smile too. 

"Okay, I'll order something, after you're done with the laundry, come sit on the couch." Gen nodded and Senkuu went to order something via a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from Minecraft, the foxes go nuts when it rains and thunders, I thought it was funny. But really, Gen being afraid of thunder is kinda cute.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, they make me so happy and give me energy to write more :)


	6. Day 6 - Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy day in Ishigami household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, I hope it's nice to read since I find it really hard to write just two people chilling, I tried my best though.   
> Kitsune Gen again, not surprising ^^'

Gen wakes up and had to find his face with his hand to brush away the hair on his face. Really annoying. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and noted he'd waken up before Senkuu-chan's alarm. No wait, was it Sunday? It was Sunday. He smiled and turned to his other side to face Senkuu. Other was still asleep but Gen was daring and got closer to cuddle him. Gen rested his head on the younger male's arm and hugged him with one of his own. Since blood pulsates all around a human body, Gen could feel Senkuu's pulse on his ear and it was calming. He was happy he woke up before Senkuu-chan, these occurrences were rare. Sadly he didn't get to have much time to stay awake by himself since Senkuu woke up with a bit of a confused grunt and soon enough Gen felt other hug him close. Senkuu was really warm compared to Gen's lower body temperature. It was normal like human's had but just on the lower end. 

"Morning..." Senkuu said to him groggily and Gen tilted his head to look at the other. Senkuu's hair was pointing in every direction and his red eyes were still sleepy. Gen smiled and stole a quick kiss from his partner.

"Morning Senkuu-chan~" Gen was tired too but always had energy to radiate. He felt Senkuu kissing his cheek, near his ear. "Cuddly?" Gen asked and giggled. He felt Senkuu nodding next to his face and Senkuu turned onto his back while pulling Gen with him so now the kitsune laid on top of him. "Your hair is a big mess." Gen said and put his fingers deep into the anti gravity hair. Senkuu chuckled, he was slowly waking up. 

"Yours is a mess too." Senkuu played with the longer half of Gen's hair. Gen smiled at that and took his hand back. Being with Senkuu-chan had made Gen so much happier than he had been back at home. Here he could relax, for real, and could just lay like this right after waking up and just be with the one he loved so much. 

"Should we make breakfast?" Gen asked to which Senkuu answered by hugging his waist. Gen took that as a no but waited for this sleepy head to confirm it. And so he did.

"Not yet. It's comfortable here." Senkuu gave Gen a smile and Gen returned it. Gen wished this moment would last much longer than it will. Gen moved a little bit upward towards other's head so he could kiss him again. Senkuu didn't seem to mind and after Gen had given a kiss it was Senkuu's turn. He kissed Gen's lips and then his cheek and after that, under his ear. Gen giggled again, his neck was sensitive and ticklish and Senkuu-chan knew that. So unfair. Gen squirmed a bit because Senkuu-chan continued to tease him and it really tickled! 

"Senkuu-chan, stop, it tickles!" Gen laughed and Senkuu now started to actually tickle him from his sides. Gen rolled off of him but couldn't escape the tickle monster.

"Oh it tickles? How about a little more?" Senkuu grinned and was being his slightly sadistic self. Gen was laughing and tried to shield himself with the blanket. Blanket was the ultimate shield so Senkuu had to accept his defeat. "The blanket saved you this time." He laughed and sat up. Gen grinned at him from behind the cover.

"Admitting this as your loss?" His tone was of a winner's. Senkuu looked at him and nodded with a smiled. Gen sat up too but was still covered up just in care he got betrayed. "So breakfast?" Senkuu asked and Gen nodded. They both were beginning to feel quite hungry. They got up and as Gen went to the kitchen, Senkuu excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

In the kitchen, Gen took the eggs and milk from the fridge and after washing his hands he started cracking the eggs to a bowl and then adding milk and salt. It was just something simple but breakfast didn't need to be so grand. As he was making the omelette, Senkuu walked in and began to prepare coffee. Gen didn't really like coffee or rather coffee didn't like him. So he sticks to tea. Senkuu was done making coffee and came to hug Gen from behind. Gen felt Senkuu-chan watching while he worked, how his hands moved around the countertop, then Senkuu rested his head on Gen's shoulder. It was so cute. 

"Do you have plans for today Senkuu-chan?" Gen asked as he poured the egg and milk mix to a pan that had heated up enough. Gen watched the mix bubble up from some places but let it live it's own life. Senkuu lifted his head.

"No. I'll be home together with you. Is there something you wanna do?" Senkuu watched the omelette forming slowly into a more solid form. Gen shook his head.

"No, nothing. Except I wanna lay on the couch and cuddle after breakfast. But no tickling. The sofa is a no tickling zone." He chuckled and felt and heard Senkuu-chan do the same.

"Okay, I promise not to torture you on the couch." Senkuu said and this got a giggle out of Gen. It didn't take long for the omelette and coffee to be ready to be consumed and Gen boiled some water for his tea before they sat down to eat. The morning was peaceful and they didn't really talk while eating. 

Senkuu was the first one to be done and took his own dishes to prewash them before loading them up in the dishwasher. While at it, he also washed the coffee pot and soon was joined by Gen who was putting his own dishes to the washer. 

"I'm gonna go lay on the sofa." Gen said and left the kitchen leaving Senkuu there alone but not for long. Senkuu put the pot to dry and wiped his hands to a towel before following after Gen. The kitsune had claimed his seat on the couch and Senkuu smiled. He was glad Gen had kinda forced his way into his life. Now that other was here, Senkuu felt so happy. 

"Move over a bit." Senkuu had to tell Gen to make some space and so Gen did. As soon as Senkuu was seated, Gen already had his head laying on Senkuu's lap. "Really now? I just sat down." Senkuu grinned slightly. 

"But I like laying on you, you're warm~" Gen hugged Senkuu's waist and pressed his face against other's stomach. "I like being close to you." He smiled at the younger male. Senkuu smiled back while caressing Gen's hair, it was really soft.

"Well if you wanna be like this then I can't really cuddle you in return." Senkuu watched as Gen processed the information. Gen then let go of Senkuu and sat up.

"Then this way is better." Gen grinned and hugged Senkuu's neck, bringing him down with him as he fell on his back on the sofa so now Senkuu's head was resting on his chest. "Comfy?" Gen asked and Senkuu hummed as an answer. Gen smiled and brushed his fingers through Senkuu's hair. It was almost back to it's normal upright position. Gen felt Senkuu wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you're here Gen." Senkuu suddenly said, surprising the kitsune. Senkuu looked up at Gen and waited for a reaction or an answer. Gen gave him a smile, a bit confused one, but it was a cute smile.

"Why so suddenly Senkuu-chan?" Senkuu just shrugged his shoulders a bit and Gen caressed his hair. "But I have to say that I'm glad too that I'm here." Gen looked at Senkuu who smiled at him. 

"Gen, do you think you could stay here? I don't want you to leave." Senkuu looked a bit sad and Gen cupped his cheeks. 

"Why would I ever leave? They took me back once but now they've left me, us, alone. I'm not going anywhere Senkuu-chan." Senkuu rested his head on Gen's chest as other let go.

"Yeah. I just feel like everyone leaves me." Gen felt bad for the boy. 

"Senkuu-chan, no one has truly left you. Your papa will be back and it's sad but at your age, people start living their own lives. I know you miss your friends." Gen kissed the top of Senkuu's head after pressing his hair against it. Senkuu's hold around his waist tightened a little. 

"I know. I just feel like I'm stuck in one spot and I can't move on from it. Everyone else has moved away from home too, Taiju and Yuzuhira moved away, they live so far. But then you just appeared out of nowhere and stayed. Stubborn fox." Gen heard a bit of grin in his voice at the end. 

"You don't have to move away from home Senkuu-chan. It's not something you need to accomplish to be an adult. And you can always visit them, they do live a bit far but you can still get there by train." Gen played with Senkuu's hair. "I'm the most stubborn fox you'll ever meet." Gen chuckled. Senku nuzzled his face against Gen. 

"Yeah." The boy said simply and relaxed. Gen smiled and started humming some song he had heard a while back. He watched as Senkuu slowly fell asleep and thought again how much he loved this human. Senkuu-chan was undeniably the best thing that has happened to Gen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revealed some stuff there, just small amount so I won't spoil anything huge from the main story. If the pacing seems weird, I wrote this at like 3am so forgive me for that.  
> But yeah, one more day to go, it might take time since I've ran out of whole ideas, gonna try and put some bits and pieces together.


	7. Day 7 - Free choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen has mastered the art of social media and shows off his accounts to Senkuu who has no interest in any of the platforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this is SO late, I had this written already for like three days but I've been so tired and busy I haven't had time to post it. I hope you'll like it.  
> Gen can transform into a female if he wants, just so you know what's going on. Enjoy!

Senkuu was waken by his alarm and sat up, noting that the space next to him was empty. Gen was up before him, again. He did that a lot now days. Senkuu rose up from the bed to his feet and felt a bit tired, which was unusual. Maybe he was just anxious about the future; when his dad would come back, his own graduation from collage and other big things which would be happening. As he walked to the bedroom door deep in thoughts, he heard music from the living room, bringing him back to this right here and now. Gen was probably there. 

Senkuu dragged his still half asleep self to confirm it and there Gen was, sitting on the couch, writing something on the laptop they'd bought for the kitsune. Well, to be real here, saying 'he' just felt a bit weird now since Gen had been in his female form for few weeks already. He looked basically the same, he just had a feminine figure and face, and of course a female body which Senkuu can confirm to be really attractive, but his hair was the same. The kitsune could probably grow it out just with a simple thought, but it seemed like Gen liked it that way. Senkuu had also come to love that stupid haircut but he can't really complain about other people's hair.

"Morning." Senkuu said to the kitsune who turned to look at him as if he'd expected he was there. Gen looked so adorable when his hair was still a bit messy, and it didn't matter which gender he was, Senkuu found him just as lovable.

"Good morning Senkuu-chan~" Gen smiled and patted the empty space on the sofa. As soon as Senkuu sat down, Gen gave him a good morning kiss. "You look tired, did you not sleep well?" The kitsune showed concern since the bags under Senkuu's eyes were a little worse than normal. Senkuu hummed as an answer and kissed Gen's forehead. 

"That's the case. I don't know, I think I just have a lot in my mind. How about you? Are you feeling okay?" Senkuu let Gen settle against him and in return, Senkuu rested his head on top of his lover's. 

"I'm okay, I like to be in this form, but of course it's a little weird after such a long time not using it." Gen explained and Senkuu hummed again. "But do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Gen took hold of Senkuu's left hand and held it close to him. Senkuu felt how the kitsune's fingertips explored all the lines on his palm. It was relaxing.

"It's really nothing... Just, dunno, I guess I miss dad again. He wasn't supposed to stay up there this long, but I'm happy he got to go to space like he wanted." Senkuu opened up to Gen a little, it wasn't the first time he did. Gen listened while feeling the back of Senkuu's hand now. "Also I wonder what he's going to say about you. Of course I don't care if he doesn't like you, I can just move out with you." This made Gen laugh a little.

"Oh, I'm sure Senkuu-chan's papa will like me, he seems so kind. I've checked the social media and he's such a funny guy. You could check their Twitter posts, it's amazing how they can keep in touch from space." Gen meant the ISS crew's Twitter account. "You wouldn't feel so lonely you know?"

Senkuu sighed. "Nah, I'll wait for him. And besides I don't even use social media. It's dumb. I can just text people when I need to." Gen let go of Senkuu's hand and took the other one to his smaller ones. 

"You told me that _I'm_ ancient but now I'm even more modern than you are when it comes to using a phone or a laptop. I have a Twitter account too as well as an Instagram account, I've gained a good amount of followers on both platforms." Gen chuckled and continued to play with Senkuu's fingers, they were longer than his. Maybe his hands were a bit smaller in this form.

"What do you even post there? It's not like you can just post selfies when you shouldn't." Senkuu raised his head and looked at Gen who turned to look back at him and smiled. 

"Wanna see?" Gen was the type to ask, but not really the type to wait for an answer to said question. The kitsune abandoned Senkuu's hand and reached for his phone on the table next to the laptop. Gen leaned back after grabbing the flat electronic device and Senkuu was his victim to become someone to lean to but Senkuu didn't mind. "I post mostly about the food I make and the recipes for them. Sometimes when I don't know what to make, I make a poll in Twitter to ask my followers. I also post videos of me doing simple magic tricks, of course I crop it so that my face can't be seen. People love the videos a lot. I kinda wish I could perform live, it would be so exciting to know that you only have a one chance." Senkuu listened to his boyfriend and only now understood that Gen had actually made all that happen by himself. He never taught other how to use any social media platforms or how to take videos like that. Gen was showing him the stuff he had posted on Twitter. Senkuu suddenly felt really proud. He pulled other close so that Gen's back was against his chest. He kissed the nape of the kitsune's neck.

"You're really amazing." Senkuu told his boyfriend and rested his forehead on Gen's shoulder. Gen reached to stroke through the messy hair which came into his field of view. 

"Am I?" Gen smiled and kissed Senkuu on the side of his head. "I do like to think that I am." Senku liked the way Gen's female form fit perfectly into his arms. But he didn't play favorites on the kitsune's forms. As long as it was Gen, he was fine with anything.

"Yeah. You learned all that by yourself." Senkuu continued to hug him close as Gen went through his older posts. His Instagram was dedicated to his cooking and to Twitter he posted his magic tricks. He had used his real kitsune tricks on few videos but just to cause a bit of hassle. Senkuu was watching over his shoulder and noted something. "You haven't done any card tricks?" He was surprised because Gen loved to do those.

"Yeah, it's pretty much impossible to do much with cards since it would require one other person besides me. Not all the trick require another person, but I don't like doing those, it's boring." They were both silent for a second before Senkuu opened his mouth.

"Well you have me, I could do the videos with you." Senkuu was amazed by the fact that Gen hasn't realized he could just ask him. Gen started laughing quietly. "What? What's so funny?" Gen made gestures with his hands that were probably 'no no' and tried to calm himself.

"Nothing nothing, I just thought how stupid I was of not thinking of the fact that I could've always asked you." Gen's laugh drifted away and was replaced by excitement. "I wanna film one later~" Senkuu nodded and gave a simple 'yeah' before settling a bit better to the couch. Gen had to adjust himself too and they laid there awhile. Senkuu hoped this would last but he knew they would have a lot of hardships in the future. 

Later that night, Senkuu was reading through the next course's book ahead of time, but Gen appeared to his room, interrupting him. 

"Senkuu-chan~ The video we filmed earlier has gotten a ton of likes! People have commented a lot too!" Gen seemed really happy and looked like it too when Senkuu turned around to look at him. "Wanna see some of them?" He walked over to Senkuu who nodded and looked at the screen Gen showed. He sighed.

"Really? 'My boyfriend helps me with card tricks~♡' as the title? Well you're not wrong but it sounds so weird..." Senkuu looked at Gen who grinned at him, the kitsune probably wrote it to get this exact reaction out of him. Gen then scrolled down and Senkuu could read the comments. 'Whoa!!! Do tutorials!!!' 'Omg how does that work??' And 'You look so cute together!!' were the type of comments there were the most. Few wanted a face reveal and few were bad mouthing Gen but he knew that was normal in the internet and Gen didn't seem to care. Senkuu smiled a bit. "Well I guess I'll be helping you more with these in the future?" He looked at Gen who put his phone away and smiled.

"Please do Senkuu-chan~" Gen hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I'm happy you wanted to help." He decided to sit on Senkuu's lap and the younger man didn't complain, just hugged his partner close to him. 

"I'll always help you if I can, can't see a reason why I wouldn't." Senkuu kissed him and Gen kissed back. Gen caressed Senkuu's hair and looked into his crimson eyes.

"Senkuu-chan, everything will turn out okay, things happen on their own pace. But worrying about all those things now is doing no good." Gen guided Senkuu's head on his shoulder and he felt Senkuu relax. "Try and get more sleep tonight, I'll try not to toss and turn so much." He felt Senkuu nod against the crook of his neck and hug him close. Gen liked these moments, just holding each other and being close. To some, Gen suddenly bringing up the future might have been weird, but Senkuu knew Gen had noticed him worrying about it all. The kitsune was always there to reassure him that things will be fine. And Senkuu trusted Gen's judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the week!! Late af but I did! I'm so proud of myself. My kakagai week fell short but this one I delivered!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this ride, I'll try my best to write more kitsune Gen at some point, the whole story would be great, but no promises when that will be.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I've never gotten so much, I really love Dr Stone fandom, you guys are so supportive and no one really has anything bad to say, in general, not just about my fics. Hopefully we get the next manga chapter soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I have more Kitsune Gen planned for this week, we'll see how this turns out. Things to clarify: Gen has two tails and has no white hair, Senkuu is a first year university student and Byakuya is in space a lot longer and he was supposed to. Please do leave a comment, I take constructive criticism.


End file.
